


[Art] Cid Highwind's Middle Years

by TKodami



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bad Art, Chocobos, Cid's mid-life crisis, Fanart, Public Nudity, Rocket Town, of dubious quality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/TKodami
Summary: Cid Highwind sometimes didn't practice appropriate safety when he was fixing up rockets in Rocket Town. Bad fanart for the MS Paint Bang.





	[Art] Cid Highwind's Middle Years

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for the MS Paint Bang, picked up by the talented [anysin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin)! Check out what they did with this prompt [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12217056).


End file.
